Aphrodesiac
by lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Just a oneshot of one of the doujinshin that caught my eye the link for it is insideyaoi, lemonish, drug usuage
1. warning

http://smg. happy and check it out I do not own the characters you are about to read about, 

Be warned! There is yaoi (boyxboy)

Lemon (sex scenes)

Drug usage (pretty blunt?)


	2. Actual story

I never even remembered him knocking me out all I remember was seeing a flash of purple and silver and then blackness.

When I awoke my shorts and boxers were missing. I was also so aroused it wasn't even funny. I felt like I was about to hit climax with just one touch and I was painfully hard. I began to pant and then I realized that my hands were bound together.

"It looks like the drug's working, doesn't it? Sasuke-Kun… It's painful isn't it? After all it is a pretty powerful aphrodisiac…" I heard Orochimaru's right hand man say, as he touched my cheek lightly and I moaned out in pleasure against my brain's will.

He grabbed me fairly gently and eased me so I was resting on his shoulder. His hands trailed down my back to my behind. He slowly and tauntingly slid his finger in.

"When Orochimaru-Sama told me to capture you, I didn't want the job at all. But it's proved surprising and advantageous hasn't it…." Kabuto purred into my left ear, and then he continued, "How does it feel, daubing the drug right here? You can't endure it any longer can you?" he whispered as he inserted another finger.

Truth be told I couldn't. Not much longer any way, I cried out harder not wanting what was happening and at the same time wanting it. As I panted through the two fingers inside me, Kabuto asked what I feared he might stumble across.

"This isn't your first time, is it, Sasuke-Kun? Who's your partner? Is it Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked in my ear again.

At least he didn't figure out who it was yet. But if he persisted he was sure to figure it out.

"Or, Naruto-Kun, perhaps?" he whispered in my ear huskily as he laid me down gently again.

He pushed my arms up in an awkward position that I couldn't bring them down with the way they were tied. As he opened my sweat covered thighs I mumbled, "S-stop…don't…touch…me…"

He lowered himself on to me and began to push into me quite slowly.

I heard Kabuto grunt out, "Not very submissive, are we? This entrance here isn't saying, 'no'"

I yelled out "no!" but he ignored me and pushed in further and as he did my arms began to fold down over my head to rest around Kabuto's neck. My arms were around his neck and his head was by my head, his face in my collar bone, and he held my thighs to his sides as he continued to thrust in the first time painfully slow.

"I'll make you forget about Naruto-Kun…Nice and slow…" he mumbled finally in me completely.

I closed my eyes ashamed of myself, in the back of my mind I called out to Naruto. I didn't want to forget about my blonde but something told me I might if I stayed with this man for to long.


	3. take off

Alright, so only by a request shall i do this, i was asked to continue this story with a follow up or actually make it into a multiple chapter thing. i will do one more chapter and see where i end up. Sound good? alright then lets get started. 

Warning: This one is probably going to be a lot darker then the previous one although that was pretty dark too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How long have I been here? I can't seem to remember. Maybe a year, maybe only six months. I do know it has been a while. Has Naruto forgotten me? Or is he still out there, looking for me?' These thoughts have plagued my thoughts since that first sexual encounter with Kabuto. He still does that but I am so numb now, Physically and Mentally.

Recently though, Orochimaru has been coming into to join with Kabuto and I. It is sick and I feel disgusting. I am ready to die honestly. This constant numbness. I need a release. Something to let me know I am still alive and that this awful place isn't just a nightmare.

Kabuto came in again followed closely behind Orochimaru. The vibrator that is kept in my asshole to keep it stretched is removed and I am positioned for Orochimaru. He slams in me with no preparation and no lubrication. Now while it doesn't hurt it is still the mental thinking I have from those few times with Naruto. I can't take much more of this.

Orochimaru finishes and comes inside me again- another habit they both do that leaves me feeling even more gross- before pulling out and leaving. Kabuto stays and positions me differently to keep Orochimaru's seed inside me, just because he knows it bothers me. God I hate these people. Why did I ever think that they could give me what I wanted?

Kabuto leaves again and for the longest time I feel nothing until my body starts to cool down and I can feel sensations again. My nerves cool and i can feel the seed in me of a man I truly despise. I wiggle my ass, clenching and unclench my muscles trying to push some of it out. No good the vibrator is in again, plugging anything from leaving my body.

Day in and day out this is my life. I get fed one meal a day and I get one bath a month. I hate the necessary evil the bath brings. Mostly because while I get to be clean again, Orochimaru and Kabuto are in there with me and toying with my body in ways that would make normal people aroused. I still do but I consider my body aroused, not me.

Today must be day, Orochimaru has been in here eight times already and it isn't even noon. I wonder what is happening in the world I barely remember with out my bright ball of blond hair and Sky Blue eyes.

Then, barely, I hear it. A yell of words I had forced my brain and heart to forget. "Believe it" were the words, believe it. I knew of one person in the whole world who would yell those words loud enough for the world to hear.

Naruto.

He came to get me. He did remember me. My god I wonder if he will recognize me. I wonder if he will take me back? I am really dirty now, and I have been with the enemy, in more ways then one. No! I don't want Naruto to see me like this. This pathetic state where I feel nothing. Yet all I want is for him to run in and hold me close.

I hear and watch the door open with a sense of a dread and joy. There shadowed by the bright light behind him, is my Ball of Sun and Joy. Come to my rescue from the aphrodisiac days of pain.

Naruto...my love.


End file.
